


Enamorado de James

by Kingof_Act



Category: Big Time Rush (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottomed, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 13:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17746934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingof_Act/pseuds/Kingof_Act
Summary: Carlos enferma y tras un pequeño incidente consigue declarar su amor por James en una noche de pasión





	Enamorado de James

**Author's Note:**

> Este es mi 4to trabajo espero lo disfruten mucho.........

ENAMORADO DE JAMES

\- POV CARLOS -  
Solo mira ese cuerpo.......... Que sensual!!!! Es todo un ejemplar de hombre, brazos enormes y fuertes como rocas, un pecho bien formado y unos abdominales de lavadero, unas piernas tan gruesas como para morderlas y ese culo..........grande, redondo y tan suave que podría dormir encima de el todos los días.  
Pero que digo, no debería estar haciendo esto, excitarme con el cuerpo de mi amigo,bueno creo que es inevitable......no debí acompañarlo al gimnasio de Palmwoods, debí quedarme en casa a ver televisión, pero aun así si entrenó con James talvez note mi cuerpo, este que por fin he podido esculpir como siempre quise, será que James me deseará??......NO!!! es una locura...  
\- Hey Carlos, pasa algo???? - Acabo de salir de mi trance para ver a James frente de mí, me miraba fijamente con su botella de agua  
\- No, claro que no, solo estaba pensando  
\- Y sobre que piensas - me tenía agarrado, debía pensar una escusa rápido pero cual???  
\- De lo bien que esta mi cuerpo!!! Las chicas caerán rendidas!!! - Dije sacando mis bíceps  
\- Claro amigo!!! Las pollitas de Palmwoods caer rendidas ante tus brazos - sabia que si hablaba de chicas James cambiaría la conversación, si tan solo fuera verdad sería mucho más fácil para mi.  
Terminamos la rutina y nos dirigimos al Apartamento y tomamos una ducha, después de esta nos encontramos con Kendall y Logan en la sala. Últimamente Kendall estaba pasando un mal rato con matemáticas y Logan estaba de su tutor  
\- Algún progreso???? - Dijo James a sus amigos  
\- Claro!!! Ya entiende perfectamente - aclaró el niño genio  
\- Y listo!!!!!! X es igual a - 2/3b  
\- Genial amigo, te dije que podrías  
\- Bueno ahora que domino las matemáticas que tal una pizza enorme para cada uno para la cena!!! Yo invito!!!!! - Todos saltamos de alegría y ordenamos nuestras pizzas, Kendall pidió una pizza grande con pepperoni al igual que James, yo ordene una pizza grande con extra queso, extra pepperoni, tocino y orillas rellenas, Logan pidió solo una mediana simple con jamón y queso, siempre era un aguafiestas.  
La señora Knight había regresado a Minessota a atender unos asuntos legales y Katie fue con ella, ya que su amiga estaba cumpliendo los 13 años y según supimos estaba haciendo una gran fiesta a la cual fue invitads, gracias a eso mamá Knight decidió ir a arreglarlo todo en nuestra ciudad natal, sería solo el fin de semana y teníamos un poco de dinero en la capital de emergencia de la Sra Knight, así que no moririamos de hambre.  
La pizza llegó y empezamos a comer, hicimos una competencia con Kendall y James a ver quién terminaba más rápido la pizza, era obvio que gané el reto junto con mi preciado casco, pero no todo era dicha y triunfo, a la mañana siguiente todo mi exceso paso a cobrarme factura....  
\- 38,5 grados......... Tendrás que guardar reposo hasta que pase esa terrible indigestión, cuando eso ocurra tu cuerpo lentamente volverá a reacomodarse y la fiebre cesará - eramos tan afortunados de tener a Logan en el grupo, creo que sin el hubiéramos muerto hace años.  
\- No te preocupes amigo yo me quedaré contigo - Dijo James sentandose a mi lado tocando mi frente  
\- Pero tenias una cita - dije con una voz débil, en serio jamás vuelvo a hacer un concurso de comida.........por 3 meses!!  
\- No te preocupes, nos divertirnos  
\- Bueno James, maten frío a Carlos y que beba mucha agua, sumará mucho así que hay que hidratarlo, tengo que ir al estudio Gustavo me necesita, Kendall no tardará con la medicina que le encargué, cuidate mucho amigo - rápidamente y revisando que todo estaba bien Logan se marchó  
\- Me voy a morir  
\- Vamos amigo no es primera vez que te enfermas...... Recuerdas cuando hicimos ese desafío y te comiste una lombriz???? O la competencia del laxante??  
\- No me hagas recuerdo a esa última....... Mi inodoro estalló de tanto uso y baje como 10kg  
\- Lo ves si eso no te mató!!! Esto no es nada.......además técnicamente gané yo!!!!  
\- Tu te atoraste y te superé, eso es legal  
\- Ok, OK - James rió al final, me gustaba estar con el siempre trataba de animarme en los peores momentos, como cuando murió Goldie mi pez dorado y busco por todos lados un pez nuevo o como cuando me empujaron contra el vidrio en el partido de Hockey y James se agarró a golpes con el otro sujeto...... Aun guarda su diente como trofeo a pesar que lo expulsaron del partido  
\- En que piensas Carlitos  
\- En lo buen amigo que eres!!!! - James se calló por unos segundo y sonrió  
\- Iré por más agua y hielo, Logan dijo que debemos impedir que suba la fiebre  
James se marchó del cuarto y me quede con mis pensamientos, me alegro de haberme enfermado, James es todo un ángel conmigo, me gustaría estar así siempre para recibir sus cuidados, se que es egoísta pero solo lo quiero para mí y que nadie lo aleje de mi lado.  
La puerta se abrió y James entro con Kendall, Al parecer mi medicina ya estaba aquí.......  
\- Bueno Carlos recuerda lo que dijo Logan, este jarabe ayudará a aumentar el movimiento intestinal, y rebajará tu estómago para que la indigestión ceda - decía Kendall, virtiendo el líquido en esos vasitos dosificadores  
\- No sabe feo??? Espero sea con sabor  
\- Vamos Carlos, ya estas viejo para tomar jarabe con sabor, en el momento que te salio pelo en las bolas dejaste de ser un niño - James empezó a reír ante el comentario de Kendall, me entregaron el medicamento y lo tomé de golpe  
\- Ugh...... Sabe horrible - puse gestos nauseabundos, rápidamente James saco un carita de jugo ya montada y me la dió, bebí todo el contenido y el sabor terrible se fue  
\- Gracias Jamie, eres mi héroe - volví a echarme a la cama y traté de descanzar, Kendall se marchó a petición de James, decia que el me cuidarla y que podía ir con Jo....... No se como o cuando sucedió pero me dormí  
Abrí los ojos lentamente y James estaba dormido en su silla, miré el reloj y eran las 2 de la tarde, al parecer James se quedó toda la mañana conmigo. Habrá comido algo??? Se habrá aburrido???? Me sentía un poco mal, James estaba sacrificando su día por mí, me gustaría decirle que salga a divertirse pero con lo testarudo que es se que no se irá a ningún lado.  
Traté de levantarme, a decir verdad mi estómago se sentía mejor y el malestar persistía pero era menor, intente levantarme y sentí una mano agarrarme  
\- Carlitos, no deberías levantarte - Dijo James con una mirada preocupada y un poco cansada  
\- Lo siento Jamie, es que tengo sed y estoy todo mojado por la fiebre y quería...  
\- Tu tranquilo, iré por un poco de jugo para tí y bueno en cuanto a la calor tengo una idea - Dijo James y se me acercó - levanta los brazos - James ordenó y obedecí, me quito la camiseta y me hizo hechas de nuevo, rápidamente tomo mi cinturón y empezó a desvestirse dejándome en ropa interior.  
\- Así estarás más fresco, deja que vaya por tu bebida, échate y no te muevas - James salio corriendo cerrando la puerta a su paso.  
James regreso al poco rato con una caja grande de jugo y un vaso, bebí el líquido y me sentí un poco mejor, James me hizo echarme una vez más y como la anterior vez volví a dormir sin darme cuenta.  
Sentí una extraña sensación en mis sueños era algo.......extraño, algo que se sentía bien.....pero no se lo que era.........finalmente me di cuenta que NO!!!! esa sensación no era un sueño, era real, era una presión, una caricia, una.........lentamente empecé a abrir mis ojos, todo estaba borroso, no se porque pero me sentía mucho peor que antes......mi estómago me ardía y esa sensación, empezó a.......desagradarme???  
Finalmente abrí los ojos y realmente no pude dar crédito a mis ojos, James......el mismo James, estaba con la cara hundida en mi entre pierna, con su mano flotaba sobre mis bóxer el bulto que mi polla formaba y con su boca chupaba suavemente mis bolas. James tenia los ojos cerrados y estaba bastante concentrado en eso, eran........ No se que era pero no me gustaba!!!!! Se que deseaba esto pero.......estaba dormido, estoy enfermo y débil...como James podía aprovecharse así de mí.......  
\- JAMES!!!! - grité fuerte, provocando que el chico se levante y se pare bastante asustado, escuche un escándalo fuera y Kendall y Logan entraron asustados....  
\- Que pasó, escuchamos un grito - exclamó alarmado Logan  
\- No no paso nada - Dijo James temblando y salió corriendo de allí. Pude escuchar como la puerta del apartamento sonaba lo que significaba que James escapó  
\- Carlitos que pasó, que sucedió - Kendall estaba asustado  
\- James estaba........... Estaba chupando el bulto de mi ropa - dije avergonzado, los 2 chicos se miraron impactados, después de eso le dije a Logan que me sentía mal y el se quedó a cuidarme, envío a Kendall por una nueva medicina, esta vez era inyectable y como tenia conocimiento sobre ese trabajo, terminó inyectandome el medicamento, Kendall trajo un poco de sopa la cual comí de apenas y me dormir una vez más, esta vez Logan se quedó a cuidarme.

\- MAS TARDE -  
El teléfono sonaba, pero rápidamente enviaba al buzón de voz  
\- No responde, creo que apagó el celular - decía Kendall cansado, había estado horas intentando llamar a James y el no respondía  
\- Ya es tarde, crees que este bien??? - Dijo Logan mirando el reloj, eran las 1AM y su mejor amigo no daba rastros de ser encontrado.  
\- Lo busque y no esta en Palmwoods, donde crees que pudo haber ido????  
\- Mmmmmmmm bueno salio tan apresurado, significa que no tiene dinero, debe estar en un lugar que no requiera efectivo..................Roque Records???? - Exclamó Logan después de pensar un poco  
\- POV JAMES -  
El estudio estaba totalmente oscuro, le suplique a Kelly que me deje dormir ahí, lo bueno es que aceptó, siempre podemos contar con ella, es la unica que sabe convencer a Gustavo, estaba en el set de grabación y mi celular sonó muchas veces y siempre era Kendall así que opte por apagarlo.  
Pero en que estaba pensando, Carlos confiaba mucho en mí y yo lo traicioné, me siento terrible y conociendo a Logan seguro que ya intuyó donde estoy así que de nada me sirve seguir escondiendome, debía dar la cara en la mañana y dar una explicación. Pero como explicas que eres un enfermom, como explicó las intenciones que me llevaron a abusar así de alguien indefenso, no sé.......... Aun así debo regresar mañana y enfrentar todo........soy un estúpido!!  
Abrí los ojos tranquilamente y lo primero que hice fue ver a mi alrededor, estaba en Roque Récords e inmediatamente llegaron esos malos recuerdos a mi cabeza, me levante del sillón y fui a casa, debía enfrentar la realidad y no ser un cobarde.  
\- Departamento 2J -  
Entre al apartamento y antes que pueda hacer algo recibí un puñetazo directo en mi cara.  
\- AUCH!!! Que diablos te pasa - reproché tras haber caído al suelo  
\- Eso es por asustarme y desaparecer toda la noche y........te daría otro por lo que hiciste pero necesito hielo para mi mano - Dijo Logan caminando a la cocina, Kendall por otro lado me ayudó a levantarme  
\- Perdónalo, estuvo toda la noche preocupado, ya sabes el esta a cargo mientras mamá no está  
\- No, tranquilo me lo merezco por lo que hice - mi quijada me dolía, jamás creí que Logan era capaz de dar un golpe así de potente  
\- No vuelvas a irte así - dijo Logan poniendo hielo a su mano  
\- Tranquilo si me vas a recibir así cada que lo haga, ten por seguro que jamás sucederá - ambos reímos, y me senté en el sofá naranja con Kendall  
\- Y Carlos????  
\- Duerme, ayer Logan lo inyectó, comió un poco y se fue a dormir  
\- Perdónenme chicos - dije con la cabeza baja  
\- No tienes porque pedirnos perdón, sino a Carlos, el fue la víctima aquí - Logan se acercó a nosotros  
\- Tienes razón, iré darme una ducha  
\- Usa mi baño, yo te sacaré ropa para que te vistas en mi habitación - Dijo Kendall levantándose para ir a mi cuarto, yo le agradecí y fui a darme un baño  
Después de una buena ducha salí a la habitación de Kendall, en su cama estaba mi ropa aunque no era la combinación que elegiría me vestí y salí del cuarto, Kendall estaba con un platón de cereal en el sofá y me invitó a sentarme, me senté y pude ver un tazón extra el cual tome y empecé a comer, Logan seguía sentado en el mostrador de la cocina con gestos de dolor  
\- Hey Logie aun te duele??  
\- Rayos si!!! De que estas hecho, concreto???? - Kendall no pudo evitar reír y escupir un poco de su desayuno  
\- JA.....JA...JA! No es gracioso - Dijo Logan molesto, cuando de pronto oímos el sonido de una puerta. Todos giramos a ver hacia la dirección del sonido y vimos al chico Latino salir de ahí  
\- Rayos Logie no se que me pusiste anoche pero estoy de lo mejor!!!!!! - Exclamó aliviado y con una enorme sonrisa, yo por otro lado volteé la mirada y seguí comiendo  
\- Buen día Carlitos, aunque estés bien no te confíes no quiero que te dé una recaída - Dijo el genio ocultando el hielo de su mano  
\- No te preocupes, que hay de desayunar?????  
\- Cereal!!! - Exclamó Kendall - trae un tazón aquí está la leche y el cereal  
Carlos tomo un tazón se sirvió y......para mi asombro se sentó a mi lado, yo le miré confundido y el solo me sonrió  
\- Que pasa Jamie????  
\- Nada - solo eso pude decir, no se que pasaría, todos miraban con cara de confusión, pero yo conozco a Carlos y se que recuerda todo, el no es un chico que guarde rencores o alguien que se enoje con sus amigos, dentro de mi se que lo que hice era malo pero el actuaba como si nada sucediera y aunque era algo bueno se que debo hablar con el, por ahora no lo haré talvez espere a la noche y hable con Carlos en privado.  
Paso el día y la tarde, la mano de Logan mejoró y nos pasamos la mañana entera jugando videojuegos y por la tarde salimos a la piscina a tomar el sol de lo más cómodos, el día paso bastante rápido, Logan estaba constantemente revisando a Carlos por si seguía mal y aunque el joven se puso un poco débil un par de veces se pasaba todo con reposo y luego volvía a la normalidad y como si nada sucediera.  
Llegó la noche y estabamos esperando la cena, Carlos y Logan decidieron cocinar ya que la comida congelada o muy condimentada podría hacer mal a Carlitos así que decidieron hacer fideos con salsa, usando tomates orgánicos que tanto prefería la Sra Knight a los enlatados y claro que eran mejores ya que la comida procesada jamás ganará a lo natural.  
Logan y Carlos eran buenos cocineros y juntos terminaron en un santiamén la cena, Logan le dió a Carlos unos medicamentos para que los comiera, según el ayudaría a mantener tranquilo su estómago y no se aloque ante algún condimento fuerte que llevaba la salsa. Una vez terminaron llamaron a Kendall a comer, yo estaba esperando en la mesa mirando como mis amigos cocinaban y haciéndome agua la boca ante este aroma tan espectacular.  
Kendall entró a la sala y se detuvo de golpe  
\- Mmmmmm pero que delicia estoy sintiendo - Dijo respirando la fragancia de la comida  
\- Siéntate Kendall que ya vamos a cenar - dicho eso Logan empezó a servir la cena y todo pasó con mucha tranquilidad  
Después de la cena nos fuimos a nuestros cuartos, Logan revisó una ultima vez a Carlos, tomó su temperatura, uso su estetoscopio para escuchar ruidos anormales en el abdomen de Carlos.  
\- Tus ruidos abdominales están bien, no hay señal de alguna anormalidad y tu temperatura esta en 37 grados esta un poco encima de lo normal pero no hay nada de que preocuparse  
\- Eres increíble Logie - Dijo Carlos sonriendole  
\- Bueno me voy a acostar, duerman porfavor - dijo Logan a modo de orden y se fue del cuarto.  
Estábamos solo y Carlos empezó a desvestirse y colocarse su pijama.  
\- Oye Carlos yo....... - En eso Carlos me interrumpió  
\- Antes que digas algo....... Mira James aun estoy molesto contigo, pero tu me conoces y no soy de los que guarda rencor........ Aun así.......  
Carlos hizo una larga pausa, yo estaba esperando una respuesta rápida, quería saber si Carlos podría perdonarme, era lo único que quería en estos momentos  
\- Bueno..... Aun así que??? - Pregunté  
\- * suspiro* bueno tu me cuidaste todo el día y siempre has estado ahí para mí, se que lo que hiciste estubo mal pero no puedo enojarme contigo Jamie, eres mi mejor amigo - Dijo con los ojos vidriosos, yo rápidamente me levante y corrí a abrazarlo  
\- Perdoname amigo.......  
\- No Jamie, yo te quiero mucho y James me enojaría contigo - exclamó Carlos apretando más el abrazo, no podía evitar sentirme mal, por poco lastimó terriblemente a Carlos y se que jamás podría perdonarme si llegara a pasar algo, lo abracé con fuerza y finalmente después de 5 minutos en esa posición nos soltamos  
\- Puedes dormir conmigo hoy???? - Dijo Carlos poniendo una carita tan tierna  
\- Claro que si amigo, será un placer  
Me hecho en su cama y me quite la playera, Carlos se vistió rápidamente y se hecho a mi lado abrazandome, apoyo su cabeza en mi hombroy exclamó  
\- Buenas noches Jamie  
\- Buenas noches Carlitos.......

\- MADRUGADA -  
\- POV JAMES -  
Caliente, era la sensación que estaba percibiendo, mi cuerpo entero estaba caliente no se que demonios era eso, trataba de concentrarme o moverme pero aun estaba dormido, sentía otra sensación, era................espera un minuto.......se que es esta sensación.  
En ese instante abrí los ojos y mire hacia abajo y la vista no pudo ser más placentera, Carlos estaba abajo mio lamiendo mi polla erecta, me vió con una mirada pícara y sonrió  
\- Por fin despiertas James, llevo como 20 minutos haciéndote esto......  
\- Es que dormí muy mal anoche - exclamé sonriendo, veo que te gusta  
\- Eso debería decírtelo yo, cuando estabas abusando de mi, me dí cuenta que tu también tenias muchas ganas de hacerlo conmigo  
\- Debo admitir que sí Carlitos, eres tan lindo y sexy que no pude evitarlo y...... - Antes que pueda decir algo gemía en voz alta cuando Carlos me interrumpió metiéndose mi gran polla a la boca, deje caer mi cabeza en la almohada y me retorcía de placer, Carlos usaba su boca como todo un profesional, su lengua recorría el cuerpo de mi polla, incluso podía comerse mis 23cm de carne erecta sin problemas mientras que yo me sentía jodidamente bien.  
Carlos chupaba mi polla lento pero con mucho cuidado, en serio disfrutaba de mi polla y yo solo podía jadear del gusto, el cuarto estaba tan callado y la única luz que entraba eran las luces de la luna y la ciudad que ingresaban por la ventana, todo estaba en silencio, solo se podían oír mis jadeos y los sonidos que hacía Carlos mientras se comía todo mi rabo.  
\- Que sabrosa polla Jamie  
\- En serio???? No pensé que te gustaría así  
\- Bromear???? No sabes cuanto espere para comerme esta polla y pienso disfrutar el momento aunque tenga que hacerlo toda la noche - añadió Carlitos y continuó chupandome la polla.  
No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos así, cada segundo era un total deleite para mí y para Carlos, ambos estuvimos ocultando nuestros deseos por mucho tiempo y finalmente se dió pero............ Que será de nosotros después.  
Carlos se sacó mi miembro de la boca y empezó a lamer mis bolas mientras bombeaba mi polla, era increíble pero quería más, no podía solo tener a Carlos chupandomela lo quiero montando mi polla como un vaquero, oírlo gemir y..................WTF??????  
\- POV CARLOS -  
No se en que estaría pensando James pero se nota que lo asuste cuando tome sus piernas y las levante.  
\- Espera Carlos que haces..........AH!!!!!!  
Metí mi lengua entre las bien formadas nalgas de mi amigo, podía sentir como James se retorcía mientras yo saboreaba esa parte virginal de su cuerpo, empecé lamiendo de arriba hacia abajo como de una paleta se tratase, su musculo empezaba a lanzar pequeñas contracciones a mis estímulos era una buena señal lo que significaba que James estaba disfrutandolo, el gemia con los ojos cerrados y no podía evitar sonreír ante sus gestos era tan tierno.........  
\- Te gusta esto verdad Jamie????? - Le dije con una mirada pícara  
\- Carlitos no.....yo soy activo no puedes seguir haciéndome esto......AH!!! - Volví a chupar su culo para callarlo, acaso este niño pensaba que yo sería su puta???? Se equivoca  
\- En serio?? Yo veo que lo disfrutas, esta noche serás mio James y jamás olvidarás lo que te haré esta noche  
Volví a meter mi cara en el culo de mi amigo y empecé a comerme su culo, lamia con la lengua, chupaba y succionaba con los labios y usaba mis dientes para rozar su culo y disfrutar de sus contracciones solo un poco más. Pude sentir como James estaba dilatandose así que metí mi lengua para continuar con el máximo de placer posible, James huele tan bien!! Todas las cremas y lociones aromatizadas que usó desde la preparatoria le dieron a James un aroma natural tan delicioso..........si podía sentirlo incluso en este lugar no me extraña que James se lo ponía también en sus partes privadas.  
Estuve así un buen tiempo, sentía como James empezaba a disminuir sus jadeos y mi lengua entraba bien, incluso probé metiendo un dedo y este entró con mucha facilidad en su dilatada abertura, probé metiendo un segundo dedo y entro bastante bien, comencé a moverlos rápidamente follando a James con ellos, solo pude escuchar gemidos que venían de el, así que ya estaba listo para tomar mi polla.  
Escupí en la abertura de James y lo lubriqué con mis dedos dejando su entrada húmeda y lista para recibir mi carne, me puse entre las piernas de James y levanté un poco sus piernas, lo acomodé en mis muslos y mi polla estaba justo delante de su virginal agujero.  
\- Estas listo Jamie????? Si mis dedos de volvieron loco esto te hará muy feliz  
\- Ten cuidado Carlitos, hazlo despacio  
Le sonreí y escupí en la palma de mi mano y empecé a lubricar bien mi polla después coloque la punta en la entrada de James y lentamente empecé a empujar despacio en el culo de mi amigo, James cerraba las paredes de su cuerpo haciendo que sea un poco más difícil de entrar.  
\- Relajate amigo, no puedo meterla bien  
\- Ngh! Vete al diablo, duele como el infierno - Dijo James con un gesto de dolor, no había pensado en ello, el pobre James debe estar sufriendo dolor y yo solo pensando en mi......así que solo había una cosa que podía hacer, me acerque lentamente a el y le di un tierno beso en los labios, James empezó lentamente a corresponder mi beso y en pocos segundos abrió su boca para aumentar la intensidad del beso.  
Lo que empezó como un simple beso, terminó en una batalla por el dominio, nuestras bocas húmedas hacían contacto y nuestras lenguas peleaban por salir ganadoras, mientras besaba a James empecé a empujar más a dentro y está vez el cuerpo de James me lo permitió.  
Mi polla entró completamente en James aun así seguimos basándonos,he tenido muchas ganas de besar a este chico y finalmente lo estoy haciendo, mi corazón late a mil por hora, no podía creer que el chico del cual estuve enamorado y que además era mi mejor amigo estaba besándome y mucho mejor estaba con mi polla dentro de él, era un sueño hecho realidad y el beso de James me demostraba tantos sentimientos que estaba seguro que el sentía lo mismo.  
Empecé a mover mis caderas lentamente mientras nos besabamos, podía sentir los gemidos de James perderse en mi boca a cada movimiento que hacía, saque mi polla hasta que solo quedara la punta y empecé a meterla nuevamente, repetí este movimiento despacio para adaptar a James para lo que vendría después y para ello debía besarlo hasta que se acostumbre.  
Mis movimientos comenzaron a incrementarse y nuestro beso se rompió para que podamos respirar un poco, nuestros rostros estaban uno frente a otro a corta distancia y no se de como sucedió pero aquellas palabras salieron de mi boca sin que me de cuenta.  
\- Te amo James - me quede quieto en ese instante, no sabia lo que el respondería y tenia miedo de que no me corresponda, cerré los ojos esperando una respuesta y pude escuchar su voz  
\- Te amo también Carlitos - lo miré y le sonreí con mucho cariño y James me dio un beso en los labios y continuó - pero si no te mueves en este instante voy a odiarte toda mi vida.  
Me di cuenta en ese momento que estábamos teniendo sexo, vaya! Al parecer el calor del momento me hizo olvidar de lo que estaba haciendo y como no cumplir su petición al chico más lindo de todo Palmwoods y empecé a moverme incrementando mis embestidas a cada segundo, James empezó a gemir de placer, poco a poco el cuarto empezó a llenarse de nuestros jadeos y gemidos y del sonido que hacían mis caderas al estrellarse en el culo de James.  
Mi polla entraba y salia de James a un ritmo rápido emitiendo sonidos que solo hacían que me excite mucho más, las paredes de James rozaban mi polla incrementando más y más la sensibilidad de esta.  
\- James, tu culo se siente tan bien.......ah! Estas bien apreto  
\- Golpea más fuerte Carlitos......dame más duro..........MÁS!!!!!  
Aceleré mis embestidas y perforé mucho más al fondo el culo de James, podía sentir como mi polla atravesaba su carne y como sus músculos se acomodaban para apretar y estimular mi polla, deje de apoyarme en James y me sujeté de sus codos para poder moverme más rápido, James en medio de sus jadeos tomó su polla y empezó a masturbarse.  
En cuanto empezó a bombear su polla pude sentir como su culo dejaba de poner resistencia y dejaba entrar a mi polla mucho más profundo lo cual ayudaba mucho a mis movimientos.  
\- AH!!!!! CARLOS!!!!!!!! Sigue golpeándome asi, se siente tan bien - James pedía mientras se masturbaba más y más rápido, sus gemidos se hicieron más fuerte, parece que masturbarse anulaba el dolor y ayudaba a relajar más su cuerpo, como mi polla podía entras mucho más dentro estoy seguro que había alcanzado su punto G o próstata como Logan decía que era su nombre original.  
En un instante las paredes de James se cerraron con tanta fuerza que el orgasmo estaba apunto de suceder, James estaba totalmente rojo y se masturbaba velozmente lo.que significaba que estaba por suceder.  
\- Carlos me vengo!!!!!!!!  
\- Yo también Jamie!!!!!!!!!  
Y en un grito ambos lanzamos nuestras cargas, James disparo la suya en todo su pecho y abdomen mientras que yo llene todo su culo con mi semen. Nos quedamos unos minutos recuperando el aliento, nuestros sudorosos cuerpos aun estaban unidos y los jadeos empezaban a desvanecerse.  
Me retire de James y me acomodé a su lado abrazando al chico que tanto amaba.  
\- Eso fue increíble - Dijo James entre jadeos, yo me limité a sonreír.  
James tomó una camiseta sucia y se limpio todo su semen, se volteó un poco y me envolvió en sus brazos, podía sentir su calor arrulandome y no pude evitar sentir como mis ojos se cerraban por sí solos.  
\- Te amo Carlitos........ - Fue lo único que pude escuchar  
\- También te amo Jamie - y después de estas palabras caí en un sueño profundo a los brazos de chico que amo.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer.........  
> Críticas o sugerencias en los comentarios


End file.
